Dire Life 3
by Stars Of The NightFall1
Summary: gives you an idea of what Serena is like


##### Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or Sailor Moon. 

****

Dire Life 3

Serena fell from the sky and crashed to the ground tumbling into four garbage cans. 

"Uhgg. . ." Serena grunted as she slowly untangled herself from all the tin garbage cans. When she looked down at herself she saw some noodles and rotted cheese that stuck to her shirt so she picked them off and through them roughly to the street ground in disgust. When she was finished she looked at the surroundings that encircled her. Two tall brick walls that belonged to huge building were on either side of her causing this area to be dark and muggy. 

"Looks like I'm in an alley." Serena mumbled, then felt something wet slide down her face and left arm. Wiping her face she looked at her hands and saw it was blood, when she looked up her left arm more dark red liquid was there. "Shit." With that she mumbled some other swears that she learned from watching events happen at the time gates when she was guarding them as she was younger. Concentrating on her space pocket, which held her things for her in a different dimension only for her to axis, appearing in her hand was tape, gauze, and rubbing alcohol. When she put those on the ground she took some gauze and poured some rubbing alcohol on her wounds cleaning them as long as the extra blood. When she finished cleaning them she figured out she had a long thin gash across the middle of her forehead and took a long piece of gauze to wrap it around her head in order to cover it. On her upper left arm was a deep cut that she figured was from something sharp when she landed, crashed. After that was wrapped up she put all her medical supplies back in her space pocket. Then she lifted her arms over her head while crossing her wrists with her head looking down, a soft silver glow surrounded her body. After the glow stopped she put down her arms and lifted up her head now wearing a black loose tank top with dark blue baggy pants. Black sunglasses covered her eyes and a solid-color black baseball cap covered her head holding her ponytail up from the back hole. After she finished with that she walked towards the light of the sun that was in front of her. When Serena got to the end, a street full of people and stores filled her line of vision and the sun blared towards her eyes, causing her to squint even though she was wearing sunglasses. After she got used the sun she walked out joining the swarm of civilians. 

"Must be summer." Serena whispered in awe, while staring up at the sky. Serena felt like a little kid again, free at last. Interrupting Serena's blissful moment, her stomach growled in hunger. 'That's right. You don't have to eat when you're at the gates of time,' Serena thought amusingly, 'Wonder what I should try.' Starting to walk down the streets Serena instantly stopped when she heard a whimper. Turning around she saw two kids, one a boy and one a girl. They both looked around five years old. Not knowing what to do since she rarely ever had human interaction with anyone, and that means rarely. Looking at them though reminded her of her past, causing several emotions to flicker through her eyes, but then they turned blank again. The kids stared at her frightened and were shaking even though the weather was warm. Serena took off her sunglasses and sat on the ground now leaning against a brick wall across from the two kids. Putting her sunglasses on her hat she started to speak softly, "What are you doing here?" The kids just stared at her, the girl started to cry and hold her stomach as if she was in pain, maybe she was. 

"Go away." The boy scowled his eyes menacing. "Leave us alone. Go back to the sky where you belong." Serena was startled but didn't show it. 

"Yeah right that place is like hell." Serena whispered unknowingly but the children heard. The girl suddenly asked,

"I thought up there," She pointed towards the sky, "Was heaven, a place with guardian angels who took care of you, even if ours left us, I still believe that she'll or he'll come back and help us, but I know time is running out." With that she started to cry into her brothers shirt. 

"Help you with what? Maybe I could umm . . . help you." Serena timidly asked taking her sunglasses and playing with them nervously, she never had done these kind of things before. The boy looked at her strangely but answered.

"We're hungry, starving, cold at night, have no place to go, live. There's nothing you can do to help so leave, if anything you'll just use us to get money. Someone already tried to do that. Get an award or something, using us. They're still trying but we're still running."

"You're smarter then you should be." Serena stated sadly.

"Whatever. Are you going to leave now or what?" The boy asked very irritated and worried that she may try something to hurt his little twin sister. They both and brown hair and blue eyes. The boy's eyes were cold as long as his expression that he wore on his face, but the girl's heart was full of hope, Serena could tell even though they were practically going to loose there life if they stay this way for a day longer. Both were pale and to skinny to be healthy. 

"How about I go get you some food." Serena suggested slowly and doubting she could since she had no money. 

"Could you?" The girl turned towards her, Serena's heart tore a little at the sight she saw.

"Yeah no problem." Serena stated and stood up. "Be back as soon as possible. Take Care." With that Serena walked away heading towards the nearest grocery store. When she got there she grabbed some fruit in a bag, bread, and some cookies. As she got up to an open cash register, her sunglasses now once again covering up her eyes even though she was only a little taller then the counter that the cashier stood behind. 

"Please can I have this food." Serena pleaded, she never pleaded since . . . and she wondered what was going on with her. 

"You have to buy it." With that that the cashier started running the food over a scanner, which added up all the food. "12.35 is the total, pay up." 

"I don't have any money though, my brother and sister are starving and I can't feed them please can I just not pay this time?" Serena asked still pleading as she wondered again thinking, 'brother and sister?'

"No you can't, we have a cycle we run in society and if you can't participate in it you don't get the profit from it. Next." The cashier growled.

"No, please?" Serena begged now. 

"Excuse me, my name is ChiChi and I couldn't help but overhear your situation." Serena turned around now looked at a black hair girl with black beady eyes. Behind the women who called herself ChiChi, was three full grocery carts loaded with food, causing Serena to let a slight pink hue code her cheeks, but it quickly went away.

"No thanks, umm, Ms. ChiChi, I'm sure you have enough things to worry about." Serena responded slowly, then grab the food that she tried to get for free and ran out the sliding doors without paying for it.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! COPS! WE GOT A THEIF!" The cashier yelled, causing the cops that were checking out the store to run after Serena. 

ChiChi stood there not understanding why that girl didn't let her pay for the food. Not only would cops not be chasing her right now, but a normal thief would just take the money she offered, the food and run. 'Oh well I shouldn't be the one talking about normal.' ChiChi thought as she received an image of her husband Goku float through her head causing her to smile dreamily.

As Serena ran she was ahead by at least a minute from the police. Getting back to the spot where the two kids were she dropped off the food on the ground, "Here you go," And took off again running. The boy stared at Serena skeptically and saw three policemen run bye chasing her in the other direction of where she took off. 

"She's in trouble because of us, you know." The girl whispered downcast.

"How do you know that Jay?" 

"I just do Christian. I think it's time we go to the orphanage and maybe . . .maybe we will be able to live with a loving family again. What do you think?" 

"Whatever you want to do sis, I'll do it with you." With that they ate the food Serena brought them hungrily and walked out of there hiding place towards a place where they could find more faith and hope.

Serena ran across rooftops towards the downtown area. Pollution intoxicated her sense of smell and taste causing her to cough and choke frequently. A bullet hit a window of the building she was on top of as she heard the crash of morphing glass into shards.

****

It'll be more DBZ-ish next time! I know you're probably all mad at me and wondering 'what did this chapter have anything to do with the story? well, this is sort of giving you the idea of what Serena is like, when she's around tough and mean people she'll be cold and indifferent. When she's around innocent helpless or kind people she'll be . . . Receiving angry glares now . . . _Walking slowly away now . . . BREAK SPEED RUN!!! Out of sight. . . . (sorryJ later!)_

Ps. Thank you for the reviews! 


End file.
